


Roommates

by cassico



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Gay, Jearen - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, erejean - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassico/pseuds/cassico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a vampire, and Jean Kirschtein is a werewolf. Together, the two of them live in an apartment in a city filled with humans. They are determined to be seen as normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the show "Being Human", but I made my own alterations so that it is original.

Life is precious. From the moment someone was born, to the last seven seconds they're alive. Each person was sent to live a life on Earth for a specific purpose, whether that be to save lives, to sell things, to even working at a fast-food restaurant. But what about those few lives that don't have a purpose? What about the people who aren't actually people at all, but rather considered a monster? A disgusting, man-eating, gruesome monster who puts the lives of others in danger. What is their purpose in life? All they need to survive is to constantly hurt other people or things. In the movies, they're seen as objects that humans fall in love with or are attracted to, but in the harsh, brutal reality, they are creatures that should be feared. It is unknown whether God created these abominations out of sheer boredom or if it was simply the aftermath of having created Lucifer. It is unknown if there is even a loving, caring god who created the universe and the planets that exist inside of it. For if there were a creator as said in many legends, it would undoubtedly despise to see its pieces of art be tortured by the vile things that roam the face of the earth freely.   
  
Eren Jaeger knew exactly what this pain and abuse felt like. Everyday of his undead life, he would have to find some source of blood to keep himself sustained, whether it be human or animal. Eren has been alive for numerous years of the Earth's evolution. He was born in Ancient Egypt, servant to the prominent Cleopatra herself. That was the explanation behind his fair, tanned skin and his bright, emerald green eyes that slanted slightly the right way. As time passed by, year after dreadful year, he's moved places. He's moved to China, to England, to France, and was currently living in America. He has fought in many wars for his many homelands. In 1700 BC, Egypt, he was ordered to protect the north from the attacking Hyksos. In order to help himself win the battle, he prayed to the god of death Osiris. Following the Egyptian war many, many centuries later, about a millennium or two, he fought in the American Revolution after becoming warm to the developing country against Great Britain. Things had always been tough for this old, vintage sanguivore. He was a vampire.  
  
But now, life had decided to give Eren Jaeger a break. He was currently living in the country of America, and things were calm. Surely that wouldn't last a great time, however. He had come to learn things from his existence; history repeats itself. If these countries keep handing guns and weapons to each other, they are bound to shrivel up into nothing someday. However, there was nothing he could do about it. Even if the brunette did have an eternity to conjure up a plan.  
 

However, on account of all of this, Jean Kirschtein's life was quite different. From the day he was born in a vast, famous city in France that was eminently known as Paris, he was marked with a curse that swam through his family's genes. This curse was a completely, literately different side to him; so different that he transformed the shape of his entire human anatomy to appear as some foul, menacing creature that was often mistaken for a homeless dog at first glance. When intimidated, this other creature snarled with it's razor-sharp fangs emitted bare to all and drool oozing from its mouth, probably along with whatever animal it killed that evening. Its matter is not to be taken lightly, for one single swipe of this beast's simple claw could be enough to end a mere, innocent man's life. Jean Kirschtein was a werewolf, and he absolutely despised that fact.

 

Jean was a rather simple man, too. He had friends that he cherished dearly to the bottom of his heart and a caring, loving family that he would die for in an instant. But he never asked for this… disease. Being a werewolf — having this parasite following and clinging onto his life was ruining him and shredding him to pieces. If there were a night with a full moon in the sky, it would be necessary for him to cancel any plans he had for the night, be it with friends or not. He was stuck tightly on the little leash around his neck like the filthy animal he was. Life for him wasn’t always like this, though. He wasn't a werewolf at birth, it wasn't that easy. His first change was destined and estimated to happen around his early teen years. Some would be earlier for others. It was like hitting puberty for regular individuals, only Jean's puberty also came gifted with him being able to turn into a wolf. And that wolf that he transformed into was malicious, bitter, and majorly vengeful. Throughout his life, he has learned to cope with his condition and how to take care of it with the great help of his parents. He's practically mastered it by now, but there were seldom times where there would be mishaps and some things would accidentally slip up, causing an unwanted incident to occur. But that was why he had Eren. He was so, so very grateful to have Eren around him and in the same household. While they were not the best of friends, the two boys did look out for each other make sure no one suspected them of being anything other than human.

 

It was obvious that Eren was much, much older than Jean by a numerous amount of years. While the brunette must have been around two thousand years or so, the blond was merely eighteen years old. There was quite a wide age gap in between the two of them, and the worst part of that was; in Eren's many lifetimes, he was taught that respecting elders was vitally important. So whenever they got into an argument or a quarrel, he would often bring up that useless fact, saying things such as "I'm older than you," or "I have more experience". But the blond rarely ever offered dedicated attention to those things he considered trivial. Things like that, he didn't care for, but he was interested on hearing Eren's anecdotes on the wars he's been in and his life stories. They could help him with his history classes in high school. He was eighteen, but he hadn't graduated yet. Jean had a late birthday, so he was older than some people.

 

France. Jean was born in Paris, France, but he moved to America with his family when he was only thirteen years young. For the longest time, they only knew French and depended on the youngest member of the family to help them with their English. It was rather late for him to be learning English, but he had no other choice but to do so. He was now fluent in it, and only rarely spoke with his French accent that he used to have. Sometimes when he got into arguments with Eren, he would unintentionally combine his words up and then sound like some random, angry French man who doesn't know a lick of English. It was quite funny when that occurred, however, because they would both end up laughing at it and then forget what they were even fighting about.

 

So this was his new chance. This was both of their new chances. Jean was going to graduate high school and go off to college while maintaining a semi-normal lifestyle. Eren was going to find a job to help pay for him and Jean's apartment and try to live a regular life. He was going to watch out for Jean and make sure no harm encountered his path.

 

And he would also make sure that Jean wouldn't harm anyone else.


End file.
